Many function-integrated electrical apparatuses (hereinafter, simply “the electrical apparatuses”) include a plurality of functions in one product. The functions include standard functions, which all users can use, and optional functions, which users who have bought a license can use. All the functions of the electrical apparatuses are installed in the factory, and the optional functions are enabled only when the user sets special settings. This is because the hardware configuration of the electrical apparatuses makes it difficult to add additional functions after factory shipment.
The electrical apparatuses have individual use and functions, and also have specific specifications for memory and other components. These specifications are difficult to change later on.
A method of authenticating and enabling an optional function of an electrical apparatus via the Internet will now be described with reference to FIG. 14.
FIG. 14 is a diagram showing how to enable an optional function via the Internet in a conventional electrical apparatus. This electrical apparatus is connected via the Internet to a license management server that manages licenses for individual optional functions. Upon receiving the serial number of an optional function entered by the user, the electrical apparatus sends the serial number to the license management server. The license management server determines whether the received serial number is valid and also whether it has been used before by another electrical apparatus. When determining that the serial number is valid, the license management server enables the optional function of the electrical apparatus.
This approach, however, is ineffective when the electrical apparatus has no hardware that can connect to the Internet or when the electrical apparatus is in the environment without Internet connection. Another problem is that to establish and operate a license management server takes initial and operational costs.
The controller of an industrial robot, which is as an example of the electrical apparatus, is not always in the environment connected to the Internet. As a result, to enable an optional function requires a person from the industrial robot manufacturer to visit the manufacturing premise where the industrial robot is installed, for setting. One proposed authentication method performed by the person from the manufacturer is to use a recording medium (see, for example, PTL 1). According to this method, the person uses a recording medium containing information to authenticate the person. When the authentication information is determined to be correct, the person is allowed to access the highly-confidential information inside the controller of the industrial robot. Thus, the person from the manufacturer brings a recording medium to the manufacturing premise where the industrial robot is installed and then performs an authentication procedure to enable the optional function.